The Problem With Cooking Part 1
The Problem With Cooking Part 1 is a story made on the 22nd of September 2007 Story The problem with cooking ( ANYONE WE LIKE NO MATTER WHO EVEN IF MADE UP) ' Main Characters: ' All game characters included Erin Brendan Brendan:Ive just made pie! Erin:what flavor? Brendan:Its Wildberry. Erin:I made cheese! Brendan:Hey Mouser, how you doing? Mouser:Doing great!Ive just made a loaf of bread. Cyclide:What about my pizza? Erin:Yay!I love pizza! Bowser:Everyone loves pizza! Brendan:Where did everyone GO? Bowser:they are in room 206. Erin:Ok!(Wonder Why...) Bowser:Unfortunatly,Chefs have been found DEAD everywhere!We found a koopa troopa yesterday. Brendan:Horibble! Erin:What are we gonna do? Bowser:wait and find out the murderer.... 2 hours later Erin:Its not WORKING! Brendan:Uh oh,look at room 206 through the camera! Bowser:A cyclide has been ...! Erin:No one is in there.Must of been afraid of being dead! Brendan:Good point!Wait look at the room.... Erin:Aww....all the cooked food has been taken.This is the Problem With Cooking! Bowser:Hrrrrrrr....Im annoyed! Brendan:Looks like blasts hit 'em.A form of magic. Bowser:Thats even WORSE!You sayin' a dark mage ran in, killed a chef and took its cooking home? Brendan:Uh........um...... Erin:Cant be who I think he is.... Bowser:....who? Erin:Dont want to say.Back to mystery! Brendan I know who you mean! Erin:SHUT UP! Brendan:Sorry... Bowser:Back to mystery.Maybe its Mario!He is always jealous of our cooking. Erin:Nah, cant be.Or maybe it was Peach.She hates you for when you captured her,the Drama Queen! Brendan:Maybe it was.... Erin:Dont you DARE. Brendan:OK, OK! Maybe it was Wart! He is so fat, he must of eaten the cooking. Bowser:Wart cant do BLACK MAGIC! Erin:*shiver* Brendan:Erin draws he-who-I-cant-say in her....OW! You kick hard! Erin:GRRRR! Bowser:Enough! Are we just gonna stand here? Brendan:No. investigate! We are gonna save the kingdom! Bowser:Mario can use fireballs.Could be that or magic. Brendan:Or Peaches looks. Erin:Oh... if its who I think im gonna blow a fuse. Bowser:Anyway... Cyclide? Cyclide, where in the world are you? Cyclide:*worry*Right....here.... Bowser:Why in the world are you worrying? Cyclide:Its the best Mouser.He.... Brendan:Oh for the love of...let me guess, he bit the dust? Cyclide:Uh...I couldnt of put it better my self... Erin:Did you see who did it!? Cyclide:No. Bowser:Thats all I need! Ill never find the killer! Brendan:Dont worry,we will find him or her. Cyclide, you can go now. Cyclide:Thankyou... Erin:To room 206!We will investigate. Bowser:*sigh* room 206 Brendan:That is one nasty burn. Poor mouser. Erin:Ouch. Wait, that looks like an electric burn this time! Bowser:Gosh, he must know a lot of magic!Mario ticked off the list. Brendan:*moan* Why cant I say it? Erin:Because I said so.That ~time~ crossed the line! Bowser:what time? Erin:Never mind, head on to the other rooms. Brendan:Room 207 is next! Koopa Guard:Emergency!Emergency! Bowser:What have you done this time? Koopa Guard:We have locked up the doors so the murderer cant leave. Erin:He is in the building!? Brendan:Unfortunately. Erin:I need to get outta here! Bowser:Stay under the desk in one of the draws! Brendan:You have big draws in your desk dont you? Bowser:Not the POINT! Erin:I'll make traps! Bowser:With what? Bombs? Nets? Pretty girls? Erin:None of that! Im gonna make what the murderers taking. Brendan:1 step ahead of you! Lives! Erin:Oh...for petes sake, the cooking! Bowser:Oh yeah! Thats the Problem With Cooking! Brendan:Always being taken. Erin:Well we need to make loads of stuff! I made a pie. ''' '''Brendan:I made a loaf of bread! Bowser:I made yogout! Erin:Right! Lets get started! Everyone:yeah! Erin:Look! Pie will be good for lureing the foe. Brendan:Bread will be good for tastyness! Bowser:Yogout will be good fer coolness! Erin:I know! Lets make a picnic! Brendan:Ill make the dips! Bowser:Ill make the sandwiches! Erin:Ok,you to do that.Ill bake a delicous cake!Brendan, chocolate or plain? Brendan:I pick.....chocolate! Erin: OK then, lets get started. 3 hours later Brendan:Its 2 o'clock.all ready.lets see what we got: (Chocolate Cake, Sponge Cake, Rasberry Pie, Lemon Pie, Apple Pie, Cheeseburger, Bread, 3 cheese, Rasberry Yogurt,Strawberry Yogurt and Peach Yogurt Bowser:Whoa! Thats alot of stuff we made. Erin:Yup! Perfect trap. Lets give 'em a picknick they wont forget. Brendan:Oh dear....look. THEY havent eaten it it was.... Erin:Oh god, I'll have to tell 'em that Wart is using them....Who are 'they'? Brendan:Who you didn't want me to say! Erin:But I said single. You said plural! Bowser: There's 2 people on radar. Erin:Probobly HE and HIM. Brendan:HE & HIM?Uh oh.... Bowser:They are heading THIS WAY! Erin:I think I know who it is... TO BE CONTINUED Category:Finished Stories Category:The Problem With Cooking Saga